Kasumi
„Kasumi is torn between her responsibilities and the urge to know the truth. Kasumi's brother, Hayate, was rightful heir to the Mugen Tenshin style and ready to succeed as the 18th leader of the clan... until one fateful day when an assassin attacked and crippled him. Kasumi's father, Shiden, was left bitter and refuses to discuss the details surrounding the attack on Hayate. He ordered Kasumi to succeed her brother's position as the leader of the Mugen Tenshin style. However, Kasumi secretly left her village, without leaving a trace, in order to avenge her brother and seek out the truth... “ —Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate über Kasumi Kasumi ist ein Nukenin und ehemaliges Mitglied des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans. Sie debütierte 1996 als eine der originalen acht Charakteren in Dead or Alive für Arcades und ist seither das Gesicht der Serie, was besonders im ersten, zweiten und fünften Teil der Serie zu sehen ist. Kasumi ist die Schwester von Hayate, sowie Halbschwester von Ayane. Als Tochter des Clanführers wurde sie zum 18. Anführer ihres Clans ausgewählt, da ihr Bruder Hayate die Position wegen seiner Verletzung nicht besetzen konnte. Dieser Pflicht entfloh sie jedoch, um ihren verletzten Bruder zu rächen. Dies gelang ihr und wurde die Gewinnerin des ersten Dead-or-Alive-Turniers, indem sie Raidou, den Verantwortlichen für Hayates Koma, tötete. Das zweite Turnier Eine Kunoichi aus altem Hause, die zur 18. Anführerin des Mugen-Tenshin-Stils geweiht war. Statt dessen wurde sie im Versuch, ihren älteren Bruder zu rächen, eine abtrünnige Shinobi. Es schien, als habe sie ihre Mission in den Dead-or-Alive-1-Kampfweltmeisterschaften erfolgreich zu Ende geführt. Direkt danach wurde sie jedoch von den am Projekt zur Entwicklung eines übermenschlichen Beteiligten als Geisel genommen. Ihr Klon Kasumi α entstand während ihrer Gefangenschaft. 200px|left Kasumi wurde in eine von DOATECs Biolaboren nach Deutschland gebracht, wo sie auf ihren Klon, Kasumi α traf. Dieser lachte diabolisch über Kasumi bevor ein Kampf zwischen den beiden ausbrach. Es gelang Kasumi, ihren Klon im Nahkampf zu besiegen. Nachdem Kasumi wieder in Freiheit war, traf sie auf Ryu Hayabusa. 200px|left Er wollte sie davon abhalten, ihren Bruder zu suchen, um sie so vor Gefahren zu beschützen. Kasumi war jedoch entschlossen und zog weiter. 200px|left In den Bergen traf Kasumi auf Ayane, welche auf der Mission war, Kasumi für ihren Verrat zu töten. Kasumi besiegte ihre Halbschwester jedoch und verschwand. 200px|left Am Miyama angekommen, fand Kasumi ihren Bruder, welcher sich jedoch nicht an sie erinnerte, da er sein Gedächtnis verlor. Die beiden standen sich im Kampf gegenüber, Kasumi war am Ende schließlich siegreich. Das dritte Turnier Tag für Tag muss Kasumi sich gegen Mordversuche von professionellen Auftragskillern wehren. Eines Tages dann erfährt Kasumi, dass Hayate am DOA-Turnier teilnehmen wird. Obgleich sie auf diesem endgültigen Turnier endlich ihren lange vermissten Bruder wieder sehen wird, kann eine abtrünnige Shinobi doch nie in Frieden heimkehren. Kasumi traf im Laufe des dritten Turniers auf Ayane. Diese teilte Kasumi mit, dass sie Hayate sehen dürfe. Bevor ein Kampf der beiden entflammte, teilte Ayane Kasumi mit, dass sie sich besser von Genra fernhalten soll, denn der Kampf stünde ihr zu. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt traf Kasumi auf ihren Bruder. Er teilte Kasumi mit, dass sie die Regeln ihres Clans brach und er sie dafür den Vorschriften nach bestrafen müsste. Jedoch war Hayate bereit, so zu tun, als hätten sie sich niemals getroffen. Kasumi erwiederte jedoch dass sie bereit sei und stellte sich ihrem Bruder. Das vierte Turnier Es brauen sich bereits die ersten Sturmwolken zusammen, und die nächste epische Schlacht in Kasumis Leben steht kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Alpha-152... Kasumi hat noch keine Ahnung, was für ein Alptraum in Form ihres eigenen Klons in Kürze auf die Welt losgelassen werden wird. Kasumi traf in der Nähe ihres Dorfes auf ihren Bruder. Sie versuchte, ihn dazu zu überreden, gemeinsam in das Dorf zurückzukehren und DOATEC zu vergessen. Ayane tauchte jedoch auf und riet Hayate, dass er schnell aufbrechen soll. Nachdem Hayate verschwand, stellte sich Ayane Kasumi in den Weg, jedoch wurde sie besiegt. Kasumi folgte ihrem Bruder zum Hauptsitz von DOATEC wo sie auf Helena Douglas traf. Kasumi bat sie, ihren Clan in Ruhe zu lassen, jedoch erwiederte Helena, dass es zu spät sei, und dass es nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun hätte. Um Kasumi aus dem Weg zu räumen, wollte Helena sie erschießen, jedoch wurde ihr die Waffe von Hayabusa mit einem Wurfmesser aus der Hand geschossen. Sie griff Kasumi an, jedoch wurde sie von ihr besiegt. Kasumi erreichte den Kern der Anlage, wo Alpha-152 dabei war, zu erwachen. Hayabusa teilte ihr mit, dass sie alleine kämpfen müsse. So stellte sich Kasumi ihrem Klon und besiegte sie. Kategorie:DOA1-Charakter Kategorie:DOA2-Charakter Kategorie:DOA3-Charakter Kategorie:DOA4-Charakter Kategorie:DOA5-Charakter Kategorie:DOAD-Charakter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Im Februar geboren Kategorie:Blutgruppe A Kategorie:Gewinner eines Turniers Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Japanischer Charakter Kategorie:Ninja-Gaiden-Charakter Kategorie:Projekt Alpha Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:DOA1U-Charakter Kategorie:DOA2U-Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Kasumi Kategorie:DOA6-Charakter Kategorie:DOA5U-Charakter Kategorie:DOA5LR-Charakter